


Nerves

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Engaged, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Family, Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Mayor Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Angst, Questions, Soulmates, getting engaged, otp, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: Set after the beauty that was 6x04. After a night of "dessert" Felicity decides that she wants to be the one to pop the question to Oliver... now the time has come and she's suddenly unsure is she can or should ask.





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Nerves...**

 

 

Frayed endings of jumbled emotions floated through her shivering form as the minutes ticked by like tiny grains, of endless hills of sand. She shifted her blue eyes towards the clock. The small minute hand slipped past the thick black lettering of the looming 11... her heart fluttered, her body shuddered and, her lips quivered. 

The larger hour hand of the clock slowly slipped even further over the less daunting looking 7...

She pressed her thumb pad along the kitchen counter; the ridged edges of her fingerprint steadily drummed along the black, porous surface while her vision shifted between the clock and, her suddenly oversized front door. 

“This is supposed to be the easiest thing I’ll ever do...” she quietly taunted with heavy tones of disdain for her own lack of self confidence. 

The plan was simple. She at the time thought the idea was stupendous.... Although after about four glasses of wine almost any idea sounds incredible. Oliver had treated her to yet another incredible dinner… and she’d treated him to desert. They’d been lying together, their arms and, legs were entwined so she could hardly tell where he began and she ended. She could still smell the sweet, slick sweat of their hot, writhing bodies as she softly closed her eyes and, mulled over the moment where she’d truly lost her mind…

It was a simple question, hell it was one he’d asked after each date… Felicity let out a hollow scream as the words floated through her irritated mind for the tenth time that day…

**_“So are you ready for some of those mayoral functions now?”_ **

He said those same words at the end of each date and, usually she’d laugh before their greedy lips met in a dance that usually led to their third helping of “dessert”. Unfortunately last week instead of making love one more time she’d instead led them down a very different path. 

“Felicity it’s going to be alright…” came a kind chirp from the device that she normally couldn’t live without. 

Felicity scowled, “Yeah well you’re not the one who drunkenly decided that proposing to her ex-fiance would be the only way to ensure a long and, lasting future of mutual trust now were you?”

The voice simply sighed, “Felicity you did what you did because you’re ready…” 

“For what? Complete humiliation! I mean we haven’t publicly attended any event’s together and, then there’s the whole William component to deal with…” she began to complain before her voice fell flat and, her heart stammered with her last unvocalized thought.   

The voice on the phone vocalized it instead… “He’s mentioned marriage more than once Felicity you’re the one who stated that this time you’d be the one to ask…” 

She wanted to smack her own face because it was true. She’d drunkenly decided that this time she wanted to make the grand gesture. She wanted to be the one who asked because this time she wasn’t just getting Oliver she was also gaining a son… 

The place, the time, hell even the date were perfect.... Because she Felicity Smoak had left nothing to chance. She’d even asked for William’s permission...and, was elated by his enthusiastic response. 

Coming back to reality Felicity’s lips slipped into a heavy frown as her eyes shifted down towards the grains of her dark, hardwood floors. “What the hell am I doing?” she mumbled while her rigid body slowly weakened into a mass of wobbling limbs. 

Her hand slipped down over the edge of the counter, her once solid knees became rocky, her back hunched forward until she could almost feel her rattled soul along the bones of her knobby knees. Felicity pushed her hands through her tangled blonde waves, the ground beneath her felt cool, her knees felt hard as she pressed her pursed lips along the bare skin of her knees. 

Once she’d begun moving her body back and, forth in a gentle rocking motion she felt calm enough to let out a irritated, “Tell me again why I thought I could do this?” 

To her surprise her phone which she’d left on the seat of the kitchen stool let out a throaty laugh. Felicity’s lips slipped off her knees until her forehead was taking up the once occupied space. “Felicity he loves you,” the laugh taunted confidently. 

A roughly hiccuped, “Yeah, I know that but...” 

“But what?” came a rather rough reply. Felicity’s heart lurched before the slightly synthesized voice floated through the empty room. 

She whimpered pathetically, “But what if I’m no longer what he needs? What if we take the next step and, everything he’s become begins to disappear?” 

Donna Smoak’s smirk echoed through the phone’s small speaker when she gently suggested, “And what if you were right before everything went to hell?” 

Felicity’s soft smile filled her nervous heart with small embers of joy. Her mind fell through almost five years of memories. She scoffed at how he cocked his head when he came waltzing into her office with that pathetic looking computer. Her heart literally glowed when she remembered how gently he’d taken her hand after she’d helped save his life. Felicity’s heart traveled through every daring plan, and heart racing Tarzan like leap from trees and, buildings alike. She let her soul ache as she lingered over a thousand shared moments of nonverbal intimacy; she gave into every touch and, every kiss until her heart’s frantic beats suddenly fell into an almost peaceful sounding rhythm. Her mother’s soft, “You were the one that said you found yourselves in eachother weren’t you?” cascaded down the slope of her bent spine like a soothing waterfall. 

Felicity’s soft sigh said more than any of her words ever could. “Yes but...” 

“But nothing. You helped him find his purpose and, he helped you see what you could be.” 

Her eyes rolled at that one but, only briefly. She heard the alarm at her front door ping. Her time for doubts was gone....

Without bothering to offer her thoughts to Donna’s previous statement Felicity murmured a gentle, “He’s here...” 

As she suspected Donna’s soft voice faded away and the line went dead. She kept her blue, red rimmed eyes focused on the ground. Oliver’s rough knuckles rapped lightly on the door before she heard the hinges creaking once the knob began to turn. She smiled at his confused, “Ummm Felicity? Honey what are you doing on the floor? 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she sighed roughly once he’d gently closed the door behind him. 

His steps grew closer until she swore she could feel the boards beneath her vibrating. Felicity’s fingertips slipped down her legs until they were clasped at her ankles. Her forehead remained pressed along her bent knees while he used his soft, loving tone to rip through her troubled thoughts. “Felicity did something happen?” 

She rubbed her forehead along her knees softly while her soft, “It’s not what happened, it’s what’s about to happen that’s bothering me,” passed through her once again pursed lips. 

She felt his soft, yet calloused touch along the nape of her neck before she felt the fibers of his crisp, dress jacket brushing along her bare arms. The way his fingers lingered over her heated skin brought back yet another batch of memories that made her nervous shudders shift towards her far more carnal thoughts. She felt her lips curl into a soft smile when his amused, “If it’s anything like the night that I gave you the key to my apartment I’d ask why we’re both still dressed,” floated along her delicate, temple. 

She kept her smile to herself but, her voice reflected the change in her overall demeanor. “I’m sure we’ll get to that but, that’s not why I’m nervous.” 

She heard Oliver’s rough sigh of wonder as he slipped his forehead down over the crown of her head. She savored the way he took in the scent of her hair as his lips passed over her soft tresses while he softly whispered, “Then why are you nervous?” 

Felicity’s spine tingled, her skin felt like sandpaper as she slipped her nervous fingers up and, down the fronts of her legs. Oliver’s soft touch splintered through her ribcage until she felt his reassurance reaching down through her jumping stomach. Suddenly her entire body felt warm, she focused on how his lips felt as he softly pressed small kisses along the nape of her neck. A soft, “how they hell did you do this in public?” left her soft lips once Oliver’s nose began moving along the outer shell of her ear. 

His smirked, “I kinda knew what the answer would be,” caused her to chuckle darkly before she slowly began to tilt her head back. 

A tight, “Okay which one told you?” made her nervous voice sound, strong and, even a bit demanding. 

Oliver’s phone buzzed along her hip before his uttered, “We were talking about cooking I swear,” could leave his suddenly clogged throat. 

“Uh huh and, what she just moved past cooking times to oh and, has Felicity popped the question yet?” 

His amused, “Well she might have received some incentive,” made her already bent knees buckle even further when he added, “when I mentioned I’d given you a key…” 

Felicity’s eyes rolled to her hairline but, all that left her mouth was an amused, “Well she was doing double time apparently.” 

Oliver kissed the crown of her head gently but, the sensitive gesture didn’t hide his curious, “So was she coaching you?” 

Felicity’s face flushed as she moaned sheepishly, “Yes and, that’s all I’m saying on the subject.”

Oliver groaned but, only slightly when she tried to hide her face in the crook between the juncture of his neck and his collar bone. She crinkled her nose at his ruffled sounding, “Oh no you don’t….I’m not leaving this floor until we’re engaged so stop blushing into my chest and, talk to me.” 

Felicity muttered, “Maybe I’d rather keep things the way they are…” 

He tickled her sides gently before she felt his teeth scraping along the shell of her ear. Through his soft nibbling motions she felt more than heard, “Maybe I’d prefer it if I was buried inside you but, that would be giving you an out.” 

She moaned greedily as his tongue slipped along the same path that his path had just taken. She leaned into his touch; she hiccuped when her white knuckles grew pink and, she breathed harshly when her seemingly tortured, “I don’t think you’d really mind giving me that out…” left her parted lips. 

“Felicity…” he scolded gently as she pressed her smiling lips against his jaw. “I love how you distract me but…” 

“But, I started this so I need to finish it,” she interrupted while her lips were still moving along his lower jaw. 

His nod of approval made her lips burn, the scent of pine and snow filled her senses as she murmured, “Seriously how did you get up in front of all those people and, publically declare that you loved me?” 

“Again…” he whispered with his lips along her crinkled brow, “I sorta knew you were going to say yes.” 

Oliver then slipped his nose along her cheekbone while she gently leaned even further into his gentle touch. She let him nuzzle at her soft skin while she sought for the perfect play on words. She mulled over various quips and endless little jabs but, all that came out was a teasing, “I thought I was going to die…” while she slowly slipped the tip of her nose along the bridge of his.  

“And yet…” he shot back with an equally teasing tone. 

Felicity’s body felt hot, she could feel the fire’s of anticipation moving between them like moths being pulled towards an all consuming flame as he continued to tease her skin with his eager lips. She felt his lashes falling gently along her forehead as she replied with a bemused, “And yet I still said yes…” 

Oliver’s suddenly confused  lips fell over her closing eyes as he gently pulled her still tightly coiled form even closer. Felicity’s body bristled when his touch shifted into one of comfort instead of one need. Her skin suddenly longed for more as the crisp, white linen of his slightly undone dress shirt began to move over her heated arms. She pushed her forehead along his bobbing adam’s apple as he gulped out a confused, “Felicity you already know I’m going to say yes so what’s really bothering you?” 

His whiskers scraped along the gentle lines of her furrowed brow as she whispered, “Because the last time we went down this road…” 

A rough, “Felicity you’re my always…” fell threw the space around them shattering her train of thought and, once again reminding her that his devotion to her was never once in doubt. The air in Felicity’s lungs froze as she slowly tiptoed toward the only line they’d yet to fully approach. 

She exhaled roughly. He swept his suddenly fumbling fingers along her goosebump covered upper arms until she could feel his own nerves through the soft lines of his fingerprints. She nearly choked when she finally breathed, “I’m afraid because this time it’s not just about you and me…” 

“You’re afraid because of William aren’t you?” he realized plainly. 

She nodded until she could feel his gulped air traveling down through this throat. “I’m crazy about that kid…” she whispered like the windows would shatter if she used her normal tone. “I’m happier than I ever thought I could be and, the idea of putting our amazing kid through any amount of heartbreak leaves me destroyed” she finally admitted once she felt his soft lips dancing over her outer right temple. 

“When did he become ours?” Oliver remarked swiftly before Felicity could rehash what she’d just openly admitted. 

With a hollow stomach and, a thumping heart she let out a rattled, “He was our’s the moment you let me be apart of his life.” 

Oliver’s quivered, “Honey I promised to never lie to you again so if we need to talk about something then please let’s talk...” reminded her of white dresses, and meaningful words that fell on then deaf ears. Now here they were sitting on what was once their kitchen floor. His well sculpted arms were coiled around her shuddering form while his lips danced in delicate patterns over the right side of her face. She realized suddenly as the weight of the moment fell over perhaps both of them that there’d be no turning back this time… and, she finally realized she didn’t want to.  

Letting her heart do the talking she took a steely breath and, decided to once again take Oliver’s hand… “Okay so if I asked you to marry me what would you say?” she finally uttered once she’d found no other walls to hide behind. 

She felt his fingers trailing along the lines of her upper arms until she felt his thumbs at her shoulders. She blinked away a stray tear as his thumbs moved over her collarbones and, up towards the strong line of her flexed jaw. She felt his fingers lifting her face upwards to the light of his affectionate eyes; she felt the passion in his lips as he gently kissed his way from her forehead down to her lips. She would have smiled at the gesture but, something felt different. Oliver wasn’t trying to be be cute, or even coy he was expressing nothing but, pure and unadulterated joy. 

Once his lips were against hers she carefully began to shift her body so they were chest to chest instead of chest to shoulder. She could feel his whiskers against her lips, she could feel the heat of his breath as it mixed with her own. She let out a whimpered, “Do you know how much I love you?” 

She had her fingers along the nape of his neck; her knees were along his waist when he breathed against her parted mouth, “I love you too, and yes.” 

She pushed, “Yes to what?” 

He kissed her teasingly as his words ghosted over her eager mouth. “What if I said I was saying yes to both?” 

She smiled. His fingers moved through her hair as their lips began to part, she could feel the tip of his tongue moving along her bottom lip when she managed to moan, “I changed my mind…” 

His chest heaved with an explosion of laughter as their lips met. Felicity swallowed a gnarled scream as their tongues and lips finally met. Her eyes slammed shut as her hips began to grind. She moaned in appreciation as she felt his moaned, “You want me to ask don’t you?” racing down along her throat while the kiss between them deepened. 

She managed a disjointed, “Yes…” before she began to move her fingers down the undone collar of his shirt. 

Oliver’s thumbs moved in patterns along the nape of her neck before she felt the zipper of her dress beginning to slide down the length of her spine. Her thighs clenched as he lazily dragged his fingers along her newly exposed skin. She felt him mutter with a satisfied smirk as he dragged his lips down the length of her throat, “Felicity will you marry me?” 

All she managed to sputter before his lips once again claimed hers was a very elated… “Yes…” 

  
  



End file.
